Chance
by Hitori Bocchi
Summary: A chance encounter on a cliff overlooking the sea. The potential of the future, the promise of fulfilling dreams.


_Disclaimer: The characters below do not belong to me; they are the creation of the genius Naoko Takeuchi. Publication of this story is done without the intent of monetary gain._

_Pat…pat…pat…pat…pat…pat...pat...pat…pat…pat…pat…_

My running footsteps could be heard throughout the forest.

_In…out…in…out…in…out…in…out…in…out…_

I breathed heavily, but I was used to it. This is what I lived for in my life. To run quickly, as if flying, as if…

As if I were the wind. To be one with the wind. That was what I had always wanted, and I was almost there.

The clearing was just ahead, and I could see the great blue sky above. The sky. Another reason to be the wind: to sail high up into the heavens of the sky. They are my two favorites things; the wide freedom of the sky, and the speed of the wind.

I had reached the clearing, and could see the cliff ahead, overlooking the ocean. Deciding to have a little fun (at the expense of the others present) I continued to run toward the edge, increasing my speed along the way. To those observing me, I looked like I was preparing to jump. Those around me were screaming at me to stop. Of course, they had no way of knowing that I've done this everyday now, for as long as I can remember. That was what made this whole thing entertaining. I ran quickly, ignoring their shouts, which were increasing in fear. _It's usually about this time that the parents turn their kids away._ The thought brought a smile to my face, and just when any other person would have fallen off, I stopped, my toes hanging from the edge. All around me I heard the people sigh in relief. It's the same reaction, day after day, and I smiled as I thought that for just that one moment, each day, all these people were worried about me.

I stood there like a statue, unmoving, looking out over the sea. All that I could do was smile. I closed my eyes and imagined myself as the wind, dancing with the ocean and casting ripples across the sea. To soar across the land, whip through the trees, hear and know secrets no one else could know. "Yes," I said out loud, "I want to be the wind."

A few of those who had been watching me approached cautiously, asking if I was alright. "Yes," I replied, "I'm fine." Then they would turn around and leave slowly, and I could see the mixture of fear and courage in their eyes. They were ready, all of them, to stop me if I even thought of jumping. I smiled and laughed to myself. _They all think I'm crazy, that I'm seriously considering the idea of jumping._ Smiling, I watched the wind dance with their hair as they left.

I laughed again to myself. The wind was playing with my own hair now. I lay down in the grass, placed my hands beneath my head, and stared at the heavens. One day I would reach them. I used to run to escape my destiny, but realized long ago that wasn't possible, and accepted it for what it was. Now, I ran with the sole intention of reaching the heavens. I had closed my eyes and begun to dream when I heard footsteps beside me.

"You shouldn't toy with the hearts and minds of other people."

Opening my eyes to see the person who had spoken, the one who had seen through my act, I was met with the image of a beautiful, aqua-haired woman.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she stated, staring out over the cliff. As she said this, I studied her face, and on it she wore a look admiration greater than my own.

"Yes, it is. I admire the sea greatly, and did not believe anyone else did more than me. That is, until now," I said, standing up. I smiled down at the woman, who was a few inches shorter than me. "However, it is the wind and heavens that I most admire."

The woman nodded in understanding, and continued to stare across the ocean, the waves in turn crashing less violently against the cliff.

"The most beautiful thing about the ocean, though," I continued, "is the love that it shares with the wind, the graceful dancing between the two."

At this, the aqua-haired beauty turned to me, smiled, and after a small bow offered her hand.

"I'm Kaioh Michiru, lover of the ocean."

"Tenoh Haruka," I replied, taking her offer. "Dreamer of the wind and sky."

Author's note: I wrote this about a decade ago in seventh grade. Aside from some spelling and grammar corrections, I decided not to make any changes to the story. Reviews are always welcome, but as the story is already complete and will not be changed, are not necessary.


End file.
